


The New Guy

by ForceCommanderJoe



Category: RWBY, Red vs. Blue, gen:LOCK (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Comedy, Gen, Meta, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForceCommanderJoe/pseuds/ForceCommanderJoe
Summary: Gen:LOCK. Some can barely contain their excitement, and others may have no opinion on it. Either way, January 26th can't come quickly enough. So what's the new character at Rooster Teeth like?





	The New Guy

Ruby sorted through the notes for Volume 6 as she listened to music on her phone.

Volume 5 was certainly something else. And Rooster Teeth’s next show would be an interesting deviation from what they had so far with what could be defined as ‘anime’. Gen:LOCK was announced at the end of the RWBY panel at RTX 2017 to the cheering crowd, and expectations were high.

It was a long and hot day in Austin, Texas. Weekend traffic was building up for folks to head home and crash. Businesses on the other hand were preparing for a wave of customers. To say that the city was congested on a Friday was to say that the Atlantic Ocean was damp.

The Huntress had almost finished reading the notes and was about to head out for lunch when she had gotten a text from one of the crew.

Julian will be here soon, Rubes. Come out and say hello -Miles

The girl smiled and set her notes back into the folder, put it back into her dresser and stood up. Meeting the newest character was gonna be great. Ruby walked through the door with her phone and started looking up notes on the new meat. Julian Chase. An all-American man from Brooklyn and former fighter pilot.

Only got names and art. But Cammie MacCloud looks pretty cute.

“OOF!” “GUH!”

Her train of thought was halted by bumping into a Blue Team member in SPARTAN-II armor with a cantankerous streak on screen. Boxes of papers fell in suit.

“Ouch…You okay, Ruby?” Church asked as he grasped his head.

The girl in red looked up with a shocked expression as she saw the papers falling.

“Oh my god! Church, I’m so sorry!” She exclaimed. “I was looking through my notes about the new show, and I didn’t see you there. I got distracted!”

“Hey, hey, Ruby! It’s okay. I was in the middle of getting rid of this crap anyway.” The Blue soldier expressed.

“Ah, man. I swear I didn’t know you were gonna be in today, Church. I wanna help you. But I gotta get on the set soon to meet the new cast member!” She spouted.

“No, no, no, no, no! He’ll be here eventually.” He said. “Calm down, Rubes. We’ve got time to clean this up.”

Church reached down for the documents and began organizing them, while the silver-eyed heroine followed suit.

“So, anything good on Chase?” He asked.

“Just a basic description so far.” She replied, feeling a lot less tense at how friendly and patient Church was when he wasn’t playing his Red vs Blue character. “What are you doing here today, anyway?”

The Blue had finished refilling a box and looked back at his friend.

“Well, since the place is getting set up for filming gen:LOCK, Matt called me in to see if I could help out with doing some spring cleaning with old stuff in the back.”

“Cool. I guess you’re pretty much doing office work here now that you’re done with RvB.”

“Yep.” He said with a nod. “I feel at home when acting, but I don’t know. This is a nice change of pace and all, but now I’m just kind of a show hand.”

“Don’t say that, Church. You’ve always been a big help at the company.”

The man smiled behind his helmet in appreciation.

“Thanks, Ruby. So, how’s the cast doing?”

“They’ve been busy preparing for Volume 6 and everything. We’ve still got Chibi in between. But it’s gonna be a long haul.” She replied.

“I heard that.” Church added. “I imagine getting stunt work from Pyrrha would be a work out in and of its own.”

“You have no idea.” She said with a chuckle. “I still remember rehearsing the take in Volume 4 when I landed on the branches.” Ruby added as she rubbed the back of her head.

Church laughed.

“I know, right? And that’s why I was a hologram.” He joked.

As they finished sorting the papers, Church had bid Ruby farewell to get back to work. The girl walked down from the cast section and straight to the stage she had seen in the photo texted to her where the latest protagonist of the new show would be.

She found her seat as a crew member waved her over and waited. As she pulled out her phone to read more on gen:LOCK. Still nothing apart from a brief plot description and names of several characters.

Eventually, Ruby’s train of thought was cut short by the sound of a man talking with crew members. She waited by browsing through the phone and set it to silent upon briefly seeing the newest cast member walk over.

“Hey there. Is this Studio 5?” The man asked.

Ruby paused for a second.

“You’re in the right place, can I help you?” She said, as she looked up at him. “Oh! It’s you.”

The man chuckled.

“Nah, it’s you.” He jokingly replied as he held out a hand. “Julian. Julian Chase.”

“Ruby Rose. Nice to meet you, Julian!” She replied as they shook hands.

“Pleasure’s mine.” He said with a smile. “I’m the lead on the new show, but it sounds like you already knew that around here.”

“Yep.” She replied as they sat in their cast chairs. “Gen:LOCK has already become a big topic around here.”

Julian nodded and stretched out his arms.

“I could say the same thing about RWBY. Pretty cool that RT is branching out more into anime style.”

“Oh, I’m looking forward to it. So, how’s Rooster Teeth treating you?”

Chase had swept his short hair back and spoke.

“Pretty cool here. Everyone’s really nice and helpful with new members. And the production quality couldn’t be better with animation. I’m almost caught up on your show. And Camp Camp is pretty funny.”

“I know, right? Nikki is my favorite.” Ruby replied.

“I’m a Space Kid kind of guy myself.”

As they discussed their time at the company, the crew stepped in for preparations of a photo shoot. The camera crew was hard at work and Ruby was greeted by a makeup artist who got to work on her face.

“Looks like another day at the office.” Chase said with another grin.

The girl closed one eye and smiled as her face was being done.

“Welcome aboard, Julian.”


End file.
